1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to novel devices and methods for making electrical connections to a wide range of sizes of insulated wire conductors without the need for special tools or equipment.
2. The Prior Art
Whether one is manufacturing or repairing a piece of equipment, or merely making minor adaptations or modifications, there is a great need for devices which are capable of making an electrical connection to an insulated wire conductor. Such connector devices are, for example, commonly found in radios, televisions, and motor vehicles. These connector devices are also quite common in household appliances and on telephone lines.
Traditionally, making an electrical connection to an insulated wire conductor requires several separate steps. First, the insulation material is stripped from the end of the wire conductor to which the electrical connection is to be made. The bare wire conductor end is then secured within some type of connector device. This second step may often first require the partial disassembly of the connector device and/or the use of special tools, such as, for example, a screwdriver or a crimping tool. Finally, the connector device can be appropriately coupled to other electrical components so as to complete the desired electrical circuit.
While the above-described procedure for making an electrical connection does, of course, achieve the intended result, there are a number of significant disadvantages to this traditional procedure. First, in order to make the electrical connection, it is necessary to have on hand a number of specialized tools, such as, for example, a wire stripper for stripping the insulation from the end of the wire conductor, a screw driver for disassembling the connector device, and/or a crimping tool for securing the wire conductor within the connector device. Moreover, it may be necessary to have still additional tools to thereafter couple the connector device to other electrical components so as to properly complete the desired electrical circuit. It will be appreciated, therefore, that it is not only cumbersome and inconvenient to carry all of the required tools, but it also may require a significant amount of time to complete a relatively simple electrical connection. Of course, all of these factors can significantly increase the cost of manufacture and repair.
In an effort to overcome some of the problems outlined above, a number of connector devices have been developed which require virtually no tools in order to connect them to an insulated wire conductor. Typically, such connector devices include some type of opening or passageway through which the end of an insulated wire conductor is inserted, the passageway having a number of sharp protrusions which are deflected by the wire conductor as it is pushed along the passageway. Once the wire conductor is fully inserted within the passageway, the conductor is then pulled or withdrawn from the passageway slightly. This action causes the sharp protrusions to penetrate the insulation material and make contact with the inner wire conductor, thereby electrically connecting the wire conductor to the connector device.
Although such an electrical connector device is relatively simple to use and overcomes many of the problems associated with the use of more traditional electrical connectors, a number of significant problems and difficulties remain.
First, such connectors are typically adapted to be used with only a relatively narrow range of wire conductor sizes. Thus, while it may, perhaps, not be necessary to carry numerous special tools in order to make an electrical connection, it may, on the other hand, be necessary to have on hand a large number of different sizes of connector devices.
In addition, the tool-less connector devices described above typically make a relatively poor electrical connection with a wire conductor and cannot handle much current. This may, of course, cause the resulting electrical circuit to be faulty and/or undependable in its operation. Even more seriously, the connector device may even begin to melt or burn in some cases, thereby posing a significant safety hazard.
Similarly, the prior art tool-less connectors often make a relatively weak mechanical connection with an insulated wire conductor. This can result in the wire conductor coming loose of the connector device after a relatively short period of operation. such a situation thus necessitates further repairs and may also create a significant safety risk.
Further, the prior art connector devices cannot generally be reused. Hence, if a mistake is made or a simple change or adaption is desired, a new connector device must be used. Also, there is, at present, no way to readily insulate the electrical connection made by the prior art connector devices from exposure to moisture and the elements. Thus, the electrical circuit may short out if exposed to moisture, and it may rapidly deteriorate over a period of time so as to render the electrical circuit nonoperational.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to provide an electrical connector device and method which does not require the use of special tools and/or equipment and which can be used with a wide range of wire conductor sizes. It would be a further improvement in the art to provide a tool-less connector device which makes both a good electrical and a secure mechanical connection with a wire conductor. It would also be an improvement in the art to provide a tool-less wire connector device which can be readily reused. Further, it would be an improvement in the art to provide a wire connector device and method which provides a means for readily insulating the resulting electrical connection from exposure to moisture and the elements. Such a device and method is disclosed and claimed herein.